


Eternal Summer

by heda_sky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Camping, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_sky/pseuds/heda_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's parents send her to Camp Grounder to make friends, Clarke gets dragged there by Raven. Both girls don't want to be there, but when they end up as bunkmates, they begin a summer romance and fall ridiculously in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week One

Lexa frowned as she woke from her slumber, slowly realizing where she was. Alone, her second day of summer camp. Her parents had insisted on her going away for the summer because of Lexa’s tendency to be reserved and somewhat shy. In an effort to expand her social skills, she was sent to Camp Grounder, a ten week hiking and outdoor activity camp that encouraged teamwork.

Lexa’s cabin was the furthest away from the others, and she was the only one who was not placed with any bunkmates yet, which kind of defeated the whole point of her coming to this camp anyway.

Fortunately or unfortunately for her, the rest of the arrivals were due today and she was likely to get at least one new roommate. She hoped that they would just leave her alone, quite content with being a loner and keeping to herself. She thought it much easier to live in a fantasy world she created herself, and had a vivid imagination that kept her quite occupied.

Lexa got up from her bed and headed to the washroom. After she brushed her teeth and washed up, she got a book from her cabin and headed down to the lake’s dock, rolling up her jeans and dipping her feet in the water. It was still early, and the rest of the campers wouldn’t be gathering for another hour or so.

She read for a while, pausing between chapters to admire the thick canopy of trees that surrounded the lake. Even though she didn’t want to be here, she was glad she could still enjoy her solitude and couldn’t deny that the campground was beautiful.

She had just put her book to rest by her side when she heard footsteps behind her. A blonde girl, just a bit shorter than Lexa was standing there with a book tucked under her arm. 

“Looks like we had the same idea, huh?” the blonde asked.

“Looks like it.” Lexa responded, readying herself to stand.

“You don’t have to leave, you were here first.” 

“It’s alright, I was done. I should be getting back, some new campers are supposed to come and I’m supposed to get a roommate assigned.” Lexa reasoned.

“Well, sorry to break it to you. But we’re already here. Just got in about half an hour ago.”

“And your first idea was to come read on the dock?” Lexa said, with a slight smile.

“Actually it’s a sketchbook, and yes. I didn’t exactly come here of my own will, but I figured I could still do something I enjoyed, you know, make the most of it.” 

Lexa stared at the girl, studying her for a moment. Then she extended her hand.

“I’m Lexa.”

“Clarke. It’s nice to meet you Lexa.”

“You too.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you to your sketching.”

“I’ll see you around?” Clarke asks.

“I hope so.” 

Lexa turns and walks back toward her cabin, looking back at Clarke who has now settled in the same spot Lexa was in. Clarke turns her head and sees Lexa looking back at her, and she smiles at the brunette, finding a newfound inspiration for drawing, summer, and all things outdoors.

x

Lexa goes to the main camp office, walking up to Indra, the leader of her group. 

“Hey, I heard the new arrivals got in. Did you assign anyone to my cabin?”

“Lexa, I’m a little busy right now, I’m sorry. Someone sprained an ankle on a hike this morning and I have to check on them.”

“It’s no problem.” Lexa responds. 

Lexa almost laughs at the situation. Her parents sent her here to make friends, and she is coincidentally the only person in her group without a roommate.

She heads back to her cabin, which is marked with a blue star. All cabins have some sort of symbol and color, either red or blue to designate different groups. Lexa happens to be the blue stars. She walks inside and finds bags in the room, at the foot of the bed across from Lexa’s.

So she did have a new roommate. She turns around when she hears someone walk in. To her surprise, it’s Clarke, clad in a bikini and holding a towel around her arm. Clarke stares at her in surprise, while Lexa just remains silent, eyes wide and betraying her as they linger on Clarke’s chest for a moment.

“Well I guess we’re roomies.” Clarke says. “How funny is that?”

“Pretty funny I guess. Although I did have this cabin all to myself before, so I am going to miss the privacy.”

 “Oh come on. Privacy? It’s camp. If you don’t see everyone naked at some point, is it even really camping?” Clarke says.

Lexa laughs, actually laughs and kind of blushes a little. Clarke doesn’t seem to notice.

“I was just going to go for a swim, wanna come?”

“I think I’ll pass on that today.”

“What, time of the month?”

“Actually yes. If you are so inclined to be concerned with my menstrual cycle.”

“That’s me. Concerned Clarke.” Clarke says wittingly.

“Alright. I’ll see you later, and if you need something, hot water bottle, chocolate…” Clarke says emphatically, “…you better ask someone else.” She winks at Lexa who smiles and walks out the door, shutting it behind her.

Lexa lays back on the bed and sighs. She really wishes she wasn’t on her period.

x

Lexa decides to go hiking with another group, because she was getting kind of bored of the glum cabin. She put on her hiking boots and joined the blue archer group, whose cabins were designated with an arrow.

She trailed behind the group, stopping every so often when she got distracted by birds or random frogs along the trail. Another girl was just behind Lexa, struggling with the hike. Lexa resisted calling out to her, not wanting to ruin her quiet stroll, but she couldn’t just do nothing.

“Are you alright back there?”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m good. Leg’s a little busted, but I really wanted to hike this trail. I’ll manage, it’ll just take me a little longer.”

“Somebody’s determined.” Lexa smiled.

“Yeah well, I’m not just gonna sit around and do nothing. I can do it still, just maybe not as well as you. Although you do seem to be almost as far back as me, but no visible injuries…so what’s your excuse?”

“Ah. Daydreamer, I guess. I get distracted easily.” Lexa says, her shoulders shrugging.

“Well daydreamer, if you want some company, I’ll be right behind ya.” Raven says.

“I don’t mind. Sure. So judging by your determination you decided to come to this camp on your own?”

“Yeah, I did. Although my friend’s not too happy about it. I dragged her here with me. My mom wouldn’t let me come unless I had some help, but I told Clarke that she didn’t have to babysit me. I even made her be in a different cabin than me.”

“Wait, Clarke? In blue stars?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’m her bunkmate, weirdly.”

 “That is pretty odd. But Clarke’s been there for me ever since my injury, she’s done enough. She said she’d room with me and help me around, but I wanted her to have a good summer too, you know?”

Lexa turned to Raven and smiled, surprised by her character. They continued to walk on the path, making conversation every couple of minutes, sometimes walking in silence. When they got to the end of the trail, it was dinner time.

“Thanks for hanging back Lexa.”

“No problem, it was nice talking to you. And feel free to drop by our cabin any time you want.”

“You too. See you later.”

x

Back at the cabin, Clarke’s hair was damp, Lexa assumed from a shower and she had fresh clothes on.

“How was your swim?” Lexa asked, to make conversation.

“It was great, I met some some guys from the red group who invited me to a bonfire Friday night.” 

Lexa frowned a little, folding some clothes that had been thrown on her bed.

“You want to come with me?” Clarke asked.

“Sure, that would be nice. Is Raven going to come?”

“Raven? How do you know about Raven?”

“We went hiking together. She told me how you guys ended up here this summer. She’s a tough one.”

“Yeah she is.” Clarke sighs. “She wouldn’t even let me room with her, can you believe that?”

Lexa smiles and gets some fresh clothes out of her suitcase. 

“Well, it’s good that she didn’t. Or else you wouldn’t have me as a bunkmate.” Lexa says, jokingly.

Lexa expects Clarke to respond with humour, but with a serious face she says, “That’s true.”

Clarke sees Lexa fumbling with her clothes and stands up.

“It’s alright, get dressed in peace Lexa, we have more than nine weeks left. There’s plenty of time to see you naked.”

She doesn’t give Lexa the chance to respond as she walks out of the cabin and heads to the dining hall, while Lexa sits on the edge of the bed, palms a little sweaty, ogling her roommate as she walks out the door.

x

Friday morning Clarke’s snoring wakes up a very tired Lexa. Raven had come back to their cabin after dinner and engaged in a full binge talk of her ex-boyfriend Finn, venting about how much of an asshole he was. One of these reasons was that he had hit on Clarke, who promptly responded by hitting him in the face.

Lexa stays laying on her side, willing herself to go back to sleep. She lays in bed for another half hour, unable to fall back asleep. She hears Clarke start to stir awake and watches her stretch and roll over to face Lexa. 

“Good morning.” Clarke says, sleepily.

“Good morning.” Lexa responds, with a small smile.

“What’s the group plan for today?” Clarke asks, resting on her elbow.

“All the blue groups are going kayaking today and the red groups are hiking a trail.”

“Kayaking huh? Not really my thing.”

“Maybe it’ll be fun.” Lexa says, actually interested in doing something different. She’s been at Camp Grounder for a week now, and she’s mostly just hiked trails and read, hanging out with Clarke and Raven most days, but never really with either alone.

“Alright. If you say so.”

Clarke stands up and takes off her shirt, changing nonchalantly in front of Lexa. Lexa catches sight of her bare back as she pulls on her bathing suit top. She turns away when Clarke hooks her thumbs under the band of her shorts, unable to handle seeing Clarke’s bare ass this early in the morning while having to spend the whole day with her thinking about it.

When they’re both dressed they head out to the shore, kayaks lining it. Indra pairs the girls until she has the last pair standing in front of her, Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke takes the back of the kayak while Lexa sit at its front. They slowly set out on the water and Clarke admires Lexa’s strokes in the water, her strong arms pulling with such ease.

The group sets off for a set route, but Clarke doesn’t like that plan, so she nudges Lexa with the tip of her paddle.

“Lex. Let’s go that way. That island in the middle is so cute.”

“Ok. But just for a bit, we have to be back with the group by sunset.”

“Don’t worry, we will.”

They paddle closer to the small island, with a small shorefront and shady trees. Lexa gets out first and helps Clarke out, reaching out her hand.

“Well thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Lexa smiles politely.

Clarke goes to sit on a bank, admiring the scenery. Lexa goes to sit next to her, enjoying the silent company. Even though they haven’t spoken much, Lexa feels she and Clarke have known each other for a while and have settled into an almost silent routine over the past week.

Clarke breaks the silence.

“You don’t talk much about yourself you know.”

“You don’t ask.” Lexa responds.

“Neither do you.”

“I didn’t know if you were just being polite as a roommate, or if you genuinely wanted to be my friend.” Lexa admits.

“I do want to be your friend. I was happy when I found out you were my roommate.”

“You were?” Lexa asks.

“Of course. Quiet girl who reads in the mornings, kind of reserved and mysterious but funny in a subtle way. I just wanted to know more about you.”

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“What’s life like back home?”

“Well. I go to a small high school, not too many people.”

“Friends?”

“I have, Anya, I’ve known since I was little, but we don’t see each other much anymore. My parents sent me here to socialize, I tend to be better on my own.”

“Any particular reason?”

Lexa sighs. For some reason it’s so easy for her to open to Clarke. Her warm, caring voice, her eyes engaged with Lexa’s and paying attention to every word.  
“I just feel like it’s easier. To be alone. To spend time alone. It’s what I like to do.”

“So this is torture for you right now?”

“No this is kinda nice.” Lexa says.

Clarke smiles and grabs her hand. 

“Yeah it is nice.”

“So what about you Clarke? Tell me something about you.” Lexa asks, looking down at their hands.

Clarke pulls her hand away and tucks her hair behind her own ear, thinking to herself.

“I’m happy I came here.” She says, looking at Lexa. “Things were going good back home. I got my acceptance into University for the fall. And then Raven just asked me to come here with her and I thought ‘what a waste of my summer.’ And now I’m thinking maybe this is what I needed. To get away from everyone and everything and just relax.”

“If you ever need space Clarke, you know I don’t mind being alone.” Lexa says.

“Thank you. But I don’t see myself wanting space from you. I like being around you.”

“So do I.”

“Are you seeing anyone back home?” Clarke asks. Her heart fluttering a little, feeling the energy between her and Lexa, but thinking she might just be exaggerating it.

“I had a girlfriend, her name is Costia. And we broke up about a year ago. She moved away for college.”

“Oh.” Clarke says, actually surprised. She hadn’t been able to peg Lexa as gay, even with her wandering looks she couldn’t be 100% sure.

“Does that bother you?” Lexa asks.

“No, of course not. Why would it?”

“Well, all kinds of reasons. But mainly I was thinking as your roommate, I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable with me.”

“Definitely not Lexa. I’m glad you told me, I’m happy to know more about you.” Clarke takes Lexa’s hand into her own again and softly strokes the skin with her thumb.

“Let’s get going, it’s almost sunset and we have a bonfire to get to.” Clarke says, lifting Lexa up with her hand.

Lexa smiles and follows her to the kayak, paddling absentmindedly back to the shore as she thinks of this beautiful girl. She knows she’s in for heartbreak, she doesn’t even know if Clarke likes girls. She probably doesn’t. But Lexa can’t help the feeling she gets when she looks at her.

x

The bonfire was riddled with drunk and horny teenagers, many of whom were already pretty wasted by the time Clarke, Lexa and Raven arrived.

“Wow this is something.” Raven says. “So many hot dudes. Ok, I’m going to take a lap, a slow one, but see y’all in a bit.”

Raven walks towards the keg while Clarke and Lexa are left standing next to each other. 

“So, how about a drink blondie?”

“Oooh blondie huh? That’s your choice nickname for me?”

“Yeah. I thought I’d run with it. Let’s get drunk.” Lexa pans.

“What? Seriously?”

“Yeah why not? I don’t usually do this sort of thing, but tonight seems like a good night to let loose.”

“Alright, let’s go. But no puking.”

“No puking.”

Clarke gets them two jack and cokes, and they each take a shot each before landing on an impromptu spin the bottle.

 “Alright ladies, if you’re going to join you gotta stick by the rules.”

“Lex, you really wanna play this?” Clarke leans over and asks.

“Why not? Let’s have fun tonight.” Lexa says.

She is a bit too buzzed to consider that she’s going to have to watch Clarke kiss somebody else, but at this point she just wants to have something to laugh about later.

Clarke spins the bottle and it lands on Wells, one of the guys from the red group. 

“Oooh Wells gets to kiss a pretty girl.” One of the older boys, Bellamy coos.

Wells leans in for the kiss and Clarke kisses him briefly, urging the bottle back to Wells. Watching that kiss wasn’t so bad, Lexa thinks to herself. She could do this.

Wells spins the bottle which lands on Lexa. She leans in quick for the slightest kiss and settles back in the circle, happy to be back from the brief heterosexual moment. 

She spins the bottle and it lands right next to her, straight on facing Clarke. She didn’t exactly want this to be the first time she kissed Clarke, but the moment was right in front of her, and there was no way she was saying no.

Clarke is the one to approach Lexa, nervous as she reaches out to close the gap between them. Lexa’s lips are soft and she allows Clarke to control it, who presses softly against her and cups her jaw. The kiss is short, but Lexa revels in it, her hand reaching up to grab Clarke’s and pulls it down on to her lap.

Clarke seems a little flustered, probably more flustered than Lexa who is sweating a little, heart racing a little erratically.

“I’m gonna get out of here.” Clarke says.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t wanna stay anymore.” She says.  
   
“Ok, I’ll come back with you.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

“Sorry guys, we’re heading out.” Lexa says to the group.

“Aw, what a shame! You were the best two of the night.”

 “I’m sure.” Lexa says. She smiles at the group and follows after Clarke, who is already far away.

“Clarke!” Lexa runs up after her.

“What about Raven?”

“Raven went back to her cabin with some guy she was talking to.”

“Oh, alright.” Lexa says. “Why did you want to get out of there? Is it because we kissed? Was it that bad?” Lexa asks, not really wanting an answer to that question, her mind not willing to hear if it was true.

“No…Lexa it wasn’t you. I’m just not feeling well. The kiss…it was really nice actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” Lexa says. She drops the conversation, not wanting to push Clarke. She doesn’t even know how to ask her out, or if she’s into girls. Any chance at rejection kind of has Lexa freaking out, and Clarke’s more than her friend, she’s her roommate, and that could really complicate things for the rest of the summer.

“Let’s go home then, get you some rest.”

Lexa puts her arm around Clarke to reassure her, and Clarke sinks into her touch.

“It’s dark, I can’t see where I’m stepping, take my hand.” Clarke asks, and Lexa obliges.

They walk back together, hand in hand. And don’t let go even when they get inside.

“You know Lex, I don’t get close to too many people either.” Clarke says, still holding Lexa’s hand.

“Are we close?”

“Yeah. I mean I love being around you, from the second I met you I knew I’d like you. And I feel like I can talk to you about anything.”

“I feel that way too Clarke.”

“Lexa, do you like me?”

“Of course I do, Clarke. You know that.”

“No, I mean, do you like me.” Clarke asks.

“Clarke…I don’t want to make things weird for you, I told you if I made you uncomfortable…”

“You don’t Lexa. You make me feel really comfortable. You never grab my hand, although I always seem to be grabbing yours. I’ve seen you looking at my lips, but you always try to do it when I’m looking away. So I’m going to ask you again, do you like me?”

“Yes, Clarke. I like you.”

“Can I try something?” Clarke asks.

Lexa just stares at her, giving a soft nod of her head, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s.

Clarke leans forward, untangling her hand from Lexa’s and reaching it up to stroke her thumb over her cheek. She softly parts her lips for Lexa, who responds by pressing into Clarke, her lips shying, just in case Clarke pulls back and decides this was a horrible idea. Clarke kisses her slowly, exhaling at Lexa’s touch.

Clarke disconnects their lips and looks into Lexa’s eyes, which are glistening with hope.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“So since the bonfire? We just kissed like half an hour ago.” Lexa says.

“No, since before then. The spin the bottle just made me realize I needed to do it again.”

“You thought about kissing me?” Lexa asks.

 “Of course. When you told me you had that girlfriend I was so happy.”

“You didn’t tell me you like girls.” Lexa said. “Wait, do you? Why did you kiss me?”

“I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t sure that you did. And then when you told me you liked girls I got kinda nervous and chickened out. Plus, I’ve never been with a girl.”

“That’s ok if this is new to you. I just don’t want to be some sort of side experiment that leads you back to penis.”  
   
“Lexa I didn’t just figure this out. I’ve known I’m bisexual for a while now, I just never had that pull with any girl that was…like this.”

“So you like me too huh?”

“Yes. I do. Can I kiss you again?”

“Please do.” Lexa demands.

Clarke smiles and leans in to capture Lexa’s lips, her tongue sliding along her bottom lip and licking the inside of Lexa’s mouth. Lexa’s stomach somersaults and her lips burn from Clarke’s kisses, her little nips against her bottom lip, her soft tongue caressing Lexa’s. She pulls Clarke a little closer against her body, her hands resting on Clarke’s lower back.

Lexa pulls back and rests her forehead against Clarke’s, a little breathless.

“You’re an amazing kisser, and I would definitely love to keep doing this. But maybe we should slow down a little.” Lexa says.

Clarke peppers kisses to Lexa’s neck and continues on her lips, kissing them slowly and savoury. 

“Why? I like kissing you.”

“So do I.” Lexa says, returning a sloppy kiss. “But, we have all summer. And I want to take my time to know you.”

“That’s very romantic.” Clarke says, pressing a kiss to the taller girl’s forehead.

“You want to sleep in my bed?” Clarke asks.

“Just sleep?” Lexa raises an eyebrow.

“Maybe some light cuddling, some more kissing. But clothes on, nothing too crazy.” She says, smirking.

“You’re gonna kill me.” Lexa says, her eyes lighting up.

“Oh just you wait.” Clarke says.

She climbs in to Clarke’s bed and feels the blonde girl’s chest press against her back. Being taller, Lexa would’ve thought she would be the big spoon, but Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa, placing kisses on her neck and running her hand up and down Lexa’s arm. She turns around to kiss her a bit, her tongue slowly exploring Clarke’s mouth and savouring her sweet taste. They both tire quickly and Lexa falls asleep in the crook of Clarke’s neck, their hands interlocked underneath the blankets.


	2. Week Four

Clarke wakes with Lexa by her side, for the first time in a week. Lexa had insisted on sleeping apart so they wouldn’t always be tired and to show some control, but Clarke knew that the brunette was aching to be beside her, because so was she. Lexa had crawled into Clarke’s bed in the middle of the night, curling up next to her. 

Clarke exhales slowly, running her fingers through Lexa’s hair, admiring her soft features as she sleeps. Throughout the past week they had spent time mostly getting to know things about each other, along with some innocent make out sessions. 

Lexa learned that Clarke was a gifted artist, a massive flirt (although a private one), and a great listener. Clarke learned that Lexa was a softie who spent too much time in her own head, and that if she reassured her enough, she could get her to open up about things slowly. 

When they kissed, it was always magic. But they both ached for more. Clarke hesitantly would run her hands down Lexa’s sides, and Lexa would push her hands just under Clarke’s shirt, never going higher. Clarke desperately wished that she would, but she kept their boundary line for now, just in case they ended up going too far to go back.

Lexa woke and Clarke pressed a soft kiss to her lips, Lexa taking a few seconds to kiss her back.  
   
“Mmm. Good morning.”

“Good morning sleepy. I thought you said we should sleep apart?”

“I know…but I was cold.”

“Cold, huh?”

“I just wanted to be close to you, alright?”

“That is very alright.” Clarke said, kissing Lexa again.

“I don’t want to do anything today.” Lexa says, “Just stay here with you.”

“Me too Lex…I really want to.” She pushes herself on top of Lexa and starts kissing her, swirling her tongue in Lexa’s mouth and eliciting a soft moan from her. She starts unconsciously grinding into her, her centre seeking friction against Lexa’s, clothed in thin pyjama shorts.

“Clarke, you have to stop.” Lexa says, her breath shaking. She can feel herself getting wet and doesn’t know if she’ll be able to control herself.

“I don’t want to stop. This feels so good.” Clarke says, still rocking against Lexa.

Clarke reaches under Lexa’s shirt, cupping her bare breast while kissing her neck, moaning softly against it.

Lexa’s eyes widen at the contact, not expecting Clarke to be so forward so quickly. Up until now their kisses had been heated but tame, with touching reduced to the waist and lower back, never higher or lower to avoid pushing Clarke too far. Now Clarke was the one pushing.

“Take off your shirt Lex.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Clarke breathes. “I want to see you.”

Lexa leans up, her face to Clarke’s chest. She raises up her arms and Clarke pulls her top off slowly, watching closely as inch after inch of bare skin comes into view.

She practically moans staring down at Lexa’s unclothed chest, pressing her back down to the mattress and trailing small kisses down her sternum.

“Can I see you too?” She asks Clarke, who smiles and obliges her, reaching up and taking off her own shirt.

Lexa holds Clarke’s thighs as she watches the blonde reach up and pull her shirt over head, her mouth drooling at the sight. Clarke was perfect.

“You’re so beautiful.” Lexa tells her, her eyes filled with desire.

“So are you.” Clarke says, leaning back down to press their chests together, kissing Lexa roughly and increasing the speed of her hips against Lexa’s.

“Clarke, I’m close already, please, don’t stop.”

That’s all the encouragement Clarke needed to speed up her thrusts, moaning more openly now at the friction. Lexa is so worked up and Clarke feels her dampness through their clothing.

Lexa reaches to bring Clarke’s mouth back down to hers, tangling their tongues together while Clarke rubs herself so wonderfully against her. Lexa pushes against Clarke’s back, wrapping her legs around her to keep her rocking in place, and then Clarke says the magic words.  
“Come for me, please Lex.” 

Lexa’s whole body tightens and her lips tremble against Clarke’s, shaking as the blonde rocks against her through her orgasm. She moans out Clarke’s name against her lips, her body spasming a few times before she falls limp, arms splayed out at her sides.

“And I didn’t even have you naked.” Clarke says, smirking.

“I didn’t expect that this morning.” Lexa says, smiling.

“Me neither. But I saw you laying there all cute and couldn’t help myself.”

“Hmm. I know what you mean.” Lexa smirks. She rolls Clarke over so that she’s on top and starts palming Clarke’s chest. 

“I think you deserve one of those, don’t you?”

“Definitely.” Clarke moans as Lexa takes a nipple into her mouth.

Just as she’s moving towards her other breast, she hears a knock at the door.

“Shit. Why!” Clarke says, annoyed. 

“I’ll get it.” Lexa says, pulling on her shirt and walking to the door.

“Oh, hi Indra.” She says, seeing her counsellor in front of her.

“What the hell are you guys still doing here? The bus is waiting for you, we’re hiking the mountain today, remember?”

“Oh shit. So sorry, we’ll be ready in 5 minutes I promise.” Lexa pleads.

“FIVE minutes Lexa, let’s go.”

She closes the door and turns back to a very disappointed Clarke.

“I promise, I will give you what you need later.” Lexa says, holding her head in her hands.

“You better…I enjoyed that a little too much to not want to do it again. And more.”

“And more.” Lexa says. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

x

On the bus, Clarke and Lexa are sitting together in the last row, a very grumpy Clarke seated with her legs up, staring out the window.

“You look upset.”

“I’m not upset Lexa, I’m horny.” She says, a little too loud. “We finally go further and it gets interrupted by this stupid hike. This drive is like an hour long.”

Lexa laughs at how upset Clarke is, which prompts Clarke to lightly swat her arm. Lexa takes her hand and strokes it with her thumb.

“You want me to give you a sneak preview of what I’m going to do later?” She whispers.

Clarke cocks her eyebrows. “Here?”

“Yeah, here.” Lexa says, seductively. “No one’s sitting next to us, and everyone’s talking. No one will notice.” Lexa was aching to touch her skin.

“Just for a minute, ok? Because I really really want you to touch me.” Clarke says, almost whimpering.

“Ok.” Lexa says, sneaking a quick kiss before reaching her hand down to Clarke’s waist. She slowly unties the strings of her pants and pushes her hand between Clarke’s underwear and her skin.

Clarke shivers in anticipation, watching Lexa’s face light up as she feels how wet Clarke is.

“I did that to you?” She asks.

“Of course you did.” Clarke says. “I was close, just not as close as you.”

“I’m sorry baby.” She says, trailing Clarke’s wetness up to her clit and lightly circling it with her finger.

“Lex.” She breathes out. “Maybe we can’t do this here.”

“Why not? I thought you wanted me to touch you.”

“Oh my God, I do.” Clarke breathes out a long exhale and shivers as Lexa rubs soft circles around her clit, increasing the pressure slightly.

“I don’t think I can be quiet.” Clarke says, her breathing a little more erratic.

Lexa keeps her movement slow, not wanting to alert the entire bus of what she was doing to Clarke, who was now digging her nails into Lexa’s shoulder.

“It feels so good.” She whispers, but then grabs Lexa’s hand. “Ok stop, we’re close.”

Lexa reluctantly takes her hands out of Clarke’s pants. She kisses her one more time and then slowly ties Clarke’s pants back up, reaching down to press a kiss at its waistband.

“I promised you before that I would give you what you need tonight. I will follow through.”

“You better, I want you so bad Lex. And I want to touch you too.”  
“You already did this morning.” Lexa says.

“That was nothing, I want to feel inside you and I want to taste you with my mouth.” She says, lips brushing Lexa’s ear.

Lexa’s mouth drops open and she stares at Clarke’s glistening eyes.

“Clarke…” She whispers, obviously very flustered.

“Don’t worry babe, we just gotta get through these couple of hours. Now at least we’re suffering together.”

“Fuck.” Lexa exclaims. She had already gotten some release this morning yet she was all riled up again, Clarke’s promises turning over and over in her head.

“I can’t wait to make you come.” Lexa says. Clarke shivers.

“Ok, ok let’s stop because I’m going to leave a wet mark on this seat.”

“Ok. Good idea.” 

The bus pulls to a stop just then and the two girls exchange smirks. This was going to be a hard day.

x

The hike up the mountain was excruciating. Lexa wandered off from Clarke in order to preserve some of her sanity, occasionally sneaking looks back at the blonde who looked equally as annoyed with the task.

“Alright everyone. Come around.” Indra ordered. Everyone gathered around her, nearly at the mountain’s peak. “We’re gonna stop the trek here, everyone looks pretty beat. We’ve organized a small dance tonight, and everyone is required to attend.”

Small groans were heard amongst the crowd. Clarke and Lexa exchanged a look, a mix between sheer panic and disappointment.

“Why? Why Is she doing this to us?” Clarke says, whining. “We’re going to be so tired tonight.”

“It’s ok, Clarke. We have time.” Lexa reassures her.

They begin their descent down the mountain and make their way back to their back seat on the bus. Clarke settles into Lexa who wraps her arms around her and presses a soft kiss against her temple.

“Rest beautiful.” She whispers. They both drift off to sleep.

x

The dance turned out to be better than everyone thought. Bellamy brought several flasks, and spiked everyone’s drinks. Wells and Clarke got to talking and found out they actually had similar interests. Lexa and Bellamy, awkwardly left alone at some point started a conversation about old books. It turns out Bellamy wasn’t a dud, and quite educated. Lexa felt more relaxed and started warming up to the people around her.

Raven finally revealed herself after days of concealment, emerging from her sex-binge with her new boy, Wick.

“Wooo, there you are sex maniac.” Clarke practically yelled, slurring a little.

“Oh my God. Relax drunky.” Raven replied.

“Ain’t drunk. Just a little buzzed.”

She tripped over a little and Lexa caught her by the waist, laughing.

“Oh you are most definitely drunk.”

“Mhm. Yeah I am.” Clarke said.

She pressed a wet kiss to Lexa’s mouth, who was shocked, but kissed her back. Many people noticed but didn’t say anything, not knowing the girls, but Bellamy, Wells and Raven stood perplexed. Raven was the first to say something.

“The fuck? Since when!?” She asked.

Clarke, apparently forgetting that people were around her, hit her palm to her face.

“I totally didn’t realize that I was doing that. But yes, this is my Lexa and we have been kissing and heavily petting each other.” Clarke said.  
   
Lexa almost spit out her drink but she couldn’t help laugh, and the rest of the group erupted in laughter too.

“Alright then.” Bellamy said. “But I’m taking credit for this. You both did first kiss during MY spin the bottle game.”

“Fine. You get 2% credit.” Clarke joked.

“Two percent? I think I deserve a little more than that.”

“Nope. That’s all you get I’m afraid.” Clarke says, struggling to get her drink’s straw in her mouth.

“Alright sweetheart, let’s get you home.” Lexa says, dragging Clarke.

“Lead the way darling. Seriously though, I don’t know if I can find my way back.”

Lexa laughs and puts Clarke’s arm around her neck. When the cabin is in sight, she picks up Clarke and carries in her in, bridal style. Clarke gasps and wraps her hands around the taller girl’s neck. 

“You’re so strong Lex.” She laughs.

Lexa sets her down carefully on the mattress and picks out a shirt and pyjama shorts for Clarke. She undresses the other girl, putting on fresh clothes and climbs into bed beside her.

“Thanks baby. You’re so sweet.” Clarke says, kissing her sloppily.

Lexa wraps her arms around the blonde, slowly trailing her fingers up and down her arm, until Clarke falls asleep, her soft breathing putting Lexa to sleep right after.

x

The next day, Clarke and Lexa were dragged out of bed upon waking, by a very excited Raven. Today was the camp’s mid-summer all-day lake activities event. Both the red and blue groups all gathered together and participated in beach volleyball, water polo, and for the less athletic - tanning.

Clarke and Lexa engage in a competitive touch-football match with Raven, Wick, Bellamy, Wells and some more of Bellamy’s friends. Being on opposite teams, Clarke always excessively covers Lexa and Lexa always drops the ball when it is thrown at her, distracted by Clarke.

“Come on! That’s like the third ball you’ve dropped!” Bellamy says to Lexa.

“Don’t throw it to me! She’s covering me too hard.” Lexa says, laughing while Clarke plays with the hem of her shirt, pulling it as Lexa tries to walk away.

“Oh my God, just put them on the same team.” Raven says.

“Yay, it worked.” Clarke says, leaning up to kiss Lexa.

They continue playing, everyone ignoring Clarke and Lexa who stayed in the corner of their makeshift field, Lexa’s arm against the tree with Clarke against it, shamelessly flirting with their eyes and light touches. They decided against a public make out session.

The sky started to darken mid-day, a cluster of clouds moving overhead. One second it was sunny, the next the area was completely shaded, drawing everyone’s attention.

Indra approached with her whistle, signalling the camp. “Alright everyone, get back to your cabins. We just got a storm warning so everyone should keep inside tonight. Get everything you need in the next hour or so please. And don’t make my life difficult by wandering off.”

x

Clarke ran off to Raven’s cabin to get some stuff she knew would be helpful to her night with Lexa. She knew Raven had a nice garter that she really wanted to borrow, and a couple of flasks, courtesy of Wick. 

“Anything else you need?” Raven asked. She had grown very fond of Lexa and Clarke’s relationship, and wanted to ensure that they would have the best night possible.

“I don’t know…I’m a little nervous, obviously. I just want to make sure it’s perfect.”

Raven looks at her for a minute and stands up, ruffling through her suitcase, looking for something. She pulls out something packaged and hands it to Clarke. Clarke turns it over and gasps, her eyes lighting up.

“You can’t be serious.” She laughs.

“Of course I am. I brought it so I can have some fun with it, but then I met Wick and now I don’t need it anymore. It’s yours. I’ve never opened it.”

Clarke leans up and presses a kiss to Raven’s cheek.

“Thank you. Even though this is weird, but you’re a good friend Raven.”

“I know. The best. Just try and save it for a good moment, you don’t want to jump in with the dildo the first time.”

“Oh I know. I do plan on using it. But as a little surprise. I’m sure Lexa will be thrilled.”

Raven’s face cringes a little but she laughs. 

“Alright, you have everything you need now?”

“Yes my sweet best friend, I do. Thanks again.”

Clarke puts everything in her bag and leaves Raven’s, heart beating excitedly, awaiting a night with her lover, the girl who makes her head swim and each sense heighten. She wonders how she could’ve gotten so lucky, to end up here, totally set on spending a summer just drawing and being on her own. She never would’ve thought that she would meet a girl like this, and back at their little blue star cabin, you can bet that Lexa was thinking the same thing.

x

On Clarke’s walk back to the cabin, the storm has already started, her footsteps resisting against the strong wind. She clutches her bag close to her chest, moving as fast as her legs can drag her, while the rain pours down around her, soaking her completely. She hears a tree crack in the distance and sees its trunk fall further down the campground. She rushes to the cabin, frightened by the strength of the storm, thankful to be back inside the warmth of her home for the next few weeks. But Lexa isn’t there to greet her, and Clarke can’t help the feeling of dread that overcomes her when she thinks of all the horrible things that could’ve happened to her.

Clarke darts outside, not able to just wait inside for Lexa without going crazy. Knowing that she had seen that tree fall and that they were in an area with very many trees and very many real possibilities of danger, Clarke marched through the camp, yelling Lexa’s name. She could barely see anything in front of her.

“Lexa!” She yelled once more into the night.

She doubled back to the cabin, only to find the brunette soaked, pacing outside its doors. When Lexa saw her, her eyes lit up, worry vanishing from her face and relief washing over it completely.

“I was so worried Clarke! Where were you!” Lexa grabbed the sides of her face and hugged the girl close, stroking her wet hair in the rain.

“I was at Raven’s, I came back and you weren’t here and I saw the tree fall, and I just got this horrible feeling something had happened to you. I went looking for you.” Clarke sighed into the hug, holding the other girl so tight.

“So did I.” Lexa said. “I’m so happy you’re ok.”

Clarke pulled away from Lexa and immediately surged to her lips, all tongue and teeth. She didn’t care about being sloppy in the rain and kissed Lexa hungrily, who then responded just as eagerly, hands trailing all over Clarke’s wet body. 

Lexa lifted Clarke up and slammed her into the door of their cabin, fumbling with the knob before pushing them inside, stumbling as she laid Clarke out on her bed, their lips never breaking. She licked up Clarke’s neck, sucking her pulse point, hands trailing up her sides until they were palming her breasts. Lexa quickly removed Clarke’s wet shirt. When Lexa got up to remove her own shirt, her legs straddling Clarke, her hungry eyes looked down at Clarke with pure lust and longing. Clarke’s eyes were dark and ogled Lexa as the thin wet material hit the floor, and she pulled herself up, placing her head at level with Lexa’s chest.

She grabbed both her breasts in her hands, her face pressed in the middle of them as she kissed down Lexa’s middle, hands snaking behind to unclasp her bra. Lexa reached behind Clarke to do the same. With the new expanse of exposed skin, Clarke took one of Lexa’s nipples in her mouth and Lexa moaned so beautifully that Clarke couldn’t help but moan in return, her vibrations sending a surge to Lexa’s core.

Lexa flipped them over and slid off Clarke’s and her own pants, both of them remaining only in their underwear. Lexa, hovering over Clarke, slid her hand down her body, feeling every inch of the girl. Pressing kisses all over her chest, licking and sucking both her nipples while massaging her sides, lips trailing down her stomach.

“Can I?” Lexa asked permission, face level with Clarke’s underwear.

“Please, Lex.” Clarke whimpered, canting her hips upward.

Lexa made a show of sliding Clarke’s underwear down her hips, slowly watching Clarke she revealed her center. Lexa looked between her legs like it was the most beautiful place in the world.

 “Can I taste you?” Lexa asked, so innocently, given their current situation.

“You want to?”

“So much.” Lexa breathed.

“Ok, yes.”

“Yes?” Lexa smiled.

“Yes Lex please, I want you to taste me.”

She kissed her way back up from Clarke’s knee to her inner thigh, nibbling lightly at the skin. Her desire overwhelming her, desperate to taste the blonde underneath her. She pressed a kiss to her mound, then her clit, and then slowly ran her tongue between Clarke’s folds, who bucked her hips up in response.

“Oh God.” Clarke moaned, as Lexa’s tongue licked gently over her clit.

Lexa smiled, continuing her slow licks, until she dove into Clarke’s essence, thrusting her tongue inside her. She moaned at the taste, dragging the sweet liquid up to Clarke’s clit, swirling her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth.

Clarke bucked up into Lexa’s mouth, but Lexa held her down firmly with her hands. She reached for Clarke’s hands and interlocked her fingers with her own, staring up at the girl writhing beneath her.

She continued to eat her out, switching from aggressive attacks on her clit to slower, soothing licks so she wouldn’t overwhelm her. When she had a steady pace going, and Clarke was moaning and bucking continuously, Lexa freed one of her hands and stuck two fingers inside the girl, her tongue pressing her clit while she continued sucking. Clarke came undone at the third thrust of her fingers. She trembled and spasmed as Lexa slowly licked her through her orgasm, fingers slowing, helping her ride it out. Clarke shook for a while, holding Lexa’s head against her, hips up in the air.

“Holy fuck.” She exclaimed breathily, as Lexa slipped her fingers out of the blonde and placed a soft kiss to her mound. 

“Oh my God, that was perfect. You’re perfect.” Clarke said. She reached for the brunette and brought her up to her lips, hoping to show her gratitude with a hard kiss, relishing in tasting herself on the other girl’s tongue.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that.” Lexa said, settling herself between Clarke’s legs, pressing kisses to her stomach and tracing her hand along her arm.

“I more than enjoyed it.” Clarke smiled. “Now, I think I owe you something.”

“You owe me nothing.” Lexa mused, kissing right under her navel.

Clarke lifted her chin and urged her back to her mouth, kissing her softly. She brought her lips up to Lexa’s ear, and whispered softly.

“Let me touch you.” Clarke’s words sent shivers down Lexa’s spine. She ached to be touched by this girl. She started running her hands down Lexa’s chest.

“Mmm.” Lexa cooed, while Clarke continued her assault on Lexa’s neck, kissing up and down her jaw. She flipped them over until Lexa was underneath her, staring up with wanting eyes. Clarke pressed a thigh between Lexa’s legs, immediately coated by wetness.

Lexa moaned softly. She was so unbelievably wet, Clarke’s effect on her was dripping down onto the sheets.

Clarke nearly moaned at the sight in front of her, and pushed two fingers inside the brunette, this time moaning with Lexa as she felt the delicious wetness she had created. Lexa urged her to continue and Clarke’s pace quickened, Lexa continuing to drip.

Clarke reached with her thumb to rub at Lexa’s clit, her fingers pumping and curling inside Lexa. She rose higher to kiss Lexa, tongues tangling while Lexa held her head against her lips while Clarke fucked her. Clarke slowed a little to kiss her, distracted by the swirl of Lexa’s tongue inside her mouth.

“Clarke, I’m so close, please don’t stop, please.” Lexa pleaded.

Clarke increased her pace and rubbed smaller, faster circles against Lexa, who’s orgasm was clearly approaching, judging by her shakes and her tight grip on Clarke.

“I’m going to c-“ Lexa’s words cut off as Clarke kissed her as she came. Lexa’s body spasmed as Clarke’s fingers were practically forced out of her, feeling a spurt of liquid on her hand. She continued rubbing at her clit as Lexa squirted, shaking as Clarke let her ride out her orgasm. She froze and then fell limp, completely spent. Clarke slowly pulled her hand away from Lexa’s center and looked at her hand tentatively, and decided to go for it. She made sure Lexa was watching as she licked her fingers, eyes closing as she sucked them clean.

“You taste wonderful.” She mused. She dipped her hand between Lexa’s legs, slowly entering her one more time, earning a slight buck of the hips from Lexa.

She crawled up her body and pressed her fingers against Lexa’s lips.

“You should know how good you taste.” Clarke said, as Lexa opened her mouth to receive Clarke’s fingers. She was shocked at Clarke’s action, but she moaned and admitted that it turned her on.  
   
“So you can squirt?” Clarke asked, a smile on her face.

“Very rarely. It’s only happened once or twice.”

“It was amazing, watching you come like that.” Clarke said, kissing her lips, tasting each other.

“You’re amazing.” Lexa said, admiring the girl with wonder.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, taking her hand in hers.

“Yes Lexa.”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Lexa asked, smiling.

“Well after this, definitely.” Clarke joked.

Lexa swatted her arm playfully and Clarke leaned over, smiling into a sweet kiss.

“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.” She said, softly stroking Lexa’s hand with her thumb.

Lexa was so happy in this moment, everything was perfect. She didn’t even know she could feel like this. All of a sudden this girl came into her life, this beautiful girl and she was hers. She felt so lucky. She hoped more than anything that it would last. She knew as Clarke fell asleep on her chest, her hand never leaving Lexa’s, that she was falling for this girl, and she wished summer would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really looking forward to updating this chapter, but I feel really uninspired and am still feeling the devastation from 3x07. I can't guarantee that it will be updated and I apologize for that, it's just very hard to even think about writing these two right now. Hope you guys understand.
> 
> Xo


	3. Week Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just filth. And some fluff. Mostly filth. A little shorter than the other chapters, but hope you enjoy it :)

Lexa awoke to Clarke nuzzling her neck, pressing soft kisses against her jaw.

“Good morning my lovely girlfriend.” 

“Good morning beautiful.” Lexa whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head.

Lexa’s lips curled into a smile as Clarke rolled over on top of her. Clarke kissed her slowly, savouring Lexa’s bottom lip, slowly licking inside her mouth as if she was discovering it again for the first time.

“Just lay with me.” Lexa said, reaching up to hold Clarke’s face in her hands, softly stroking her cheeks.

Clarke sighed with a smile, pressing her body flush against Lexa’s, lightly kissing her collarbone as Lexa trailed her hand up and down Clarke’s back.

“What happens to us?” Lexa asked, worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Camp ends in two weeks." Lexa said, sadly.

“Lex, can't we just enjoy this?”

“Of course we can.” Lexa said, trailing her hand down to take Clarke’s in her own. “But I don’t want this to end when the summer does.”

Clarke smiled and looked up at Lexa. “I don’t either. It doesn’t have to.”

“We live in different cities, how will it work?” Lexa asked, upset.

“We haven’t talked about college yet, where did you apply?” Clarke asked.

“Far from here.”

“Lexa, just tell me where.” Clarke said, eyes never leaving hers.

“Polis University. I got in, I’m going. But I don’t want to be away from you. I don’t even want to talk about this. I just want to enjoy the time we have.”

Clarke’s eyes lit up. “You won’t have to be away from me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I got in there too.”

“You what?!” Lexa beamed. Clarke had never seen her smile so big.

She raised herself up in the bed, flipping Clarke over so she was on top.

“Tell me you’re not joking.” Lexa said, the biggest grin on her face, a firm hand on Clarke’s hip threatening to seriously tickle if Clarke was fucking with her right now.

“I’m not joking.” Clarke said, seriously, eyes looking tenderly at Lexa.

Lexa reached down to connect their lips, teeth bumping together because she couldn’t stop smiling so much. She kissed down Clarke’s neck, but Clarke pulled her back to reconnect their lips, not wanting to lose the feeling of the other girl’s lips against hers.

“Do we have time?” Clarke asked.

“We have maybe ten minutes before someone comes and knocks on that door.” Lexa said, worriedly.

“Ten minutes is enough.”

“You think so?”

“With how much I want you right now, yes.” Clarke said. She trailed a hand down and slipped it beneath Lexa’s shorts, rubbing her slowly, building up a rhythm. “Lex, touch me at the same time.”

Lexa pulled Clarke’s shorts off roughly and slipped her fingers through her folds, pumping in and out of her at an increasingly fast pace. Clarke moaned loudly and continued rubbing Lexa, and slipped three of her fingers inside the girl, wanting to hear her scream.

“Keep your lips on me.” She whispered through her moans.  
   
Lexa connected their lips and kept them on Clarke as they fucked each other, their chorus of moans spurring them both on.

“Fuck Clarke you’re dripping all over my hand. You feel so good.” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s lips, moaning into their kiss.

“So do you Lex, keep going please.”

Lexa kept pumping her fingers in time with Clarke’s and they kept moaning in to each other’s mouths.

“I’m going to c-“ Lexa couldn’t even finish her sentence as she came against Clarke’s lips, her hand jolting and pumping into the other girl while she came.

Clarke saw and felt Lexa come undone and came right after her, clenching hard around her fingers. They both kept their fingers inside each other, and Clarke was the first one to take them slowly out of Lexa, who whimpered in response, withdrawing her own fingers from Clarke.

Lexa brought her wet fingers to Clarke’s chest and coated her nipples in her essence. She leaned over to suck a nipple into her mouth, tasting Clarke, placing small kisses all over her chest while Clarke idly sucked her fingers of Lexa.

“Wow. I never thought lesbian sex would be this good.” Clarke said breathily.

Lexa chuckled and took Clarke’s hand in hers. “Let’s get dressed, I don’t want anyone barging in on us.”

“Mmm. Fine.” Clarke said, but she rolled on top of Lexa and started to kiss her again, running her hands down her arms.

“I could kiss you all day. You taste so good. I want to taste more of you.”

“So do I, but we can’t just lay here all day.”

Clarke frowned and Lexa smiled into her kiss.

“What if we can?” Clarke peppered kisses all across her collarbone. “Oh Indra, Lexa and I are terribly ill and wouldn’t want to spread our germs all over camp.” Clarke mused. “It could work.”

“Mmm.” Lexa allowed Clarke to pin her arms above her head, kissing down her chest. “Maybe, but who’s gonna call it in?”

“I am, right now. Just to show you how committed I am to banging all day.”

“All day? I’m gonna need some gatorade or something babe.” Lexa said.

Clarke reached over to the nightstand and picked up the phone, while she straddled Lexa, dialing Indra’s number. Lexa got a mischievous look on her face and rolled Clarke so she was on her back.

“Hello Indra? This is Clarke Griffin.” Clarke coughed and tried to make her voice sound hoarse. Lexa slithered down Clarke’s body and started swirling her tongue around her nipples, a hand trailing further south.

Clarke’s breath hitched and she glared down at Lexa, but didn’t signal her to stop. Lexa continued to kiss down Clarke’s body, sucking bruises into her stomach, until she reached her thighs, where she left more marks on Clarke, forgetting that her girlfriend would have to be seen in a bathing suit.

“Yes? Clarke is everything alright?” Clarke tried to bite back a moan.

“Y-yes. Everything is f-fine. Lexa and I must’ve caught a bad cold from swimming late last night…” she trailed off, eyes rolling back as Lexa kissed her clit, tongue peeking out to lick through her slowly. 

“Do you need us to send someone over Clarke?” Indra asked, concerned.

“No, no-no! That won’t be necessary.” Lexa slowly sucked Clarke’s clit into her mouth, locking her arms tight around the blonde’s thighs, holding her down as she tried to buck up into her mouth.

Clarke bit her knuckle to prevent her from screaming out, and gave Lexa a slight warning with her eyes. 

“We’ll be f-fine Indra” Clarke said, breathing out a little heavy. Lexa slowly pushed a finger into her, her eyes looking up at Clarke, her tongue ghosting over her clit.

“We just need, some - rest.” Clarke said, eyes rolling back again, hands begging to weave themselves in Lexa’s dark hair and press her closer to her centre.

“You don’t sound too good Clarke, we’ll send someone over to check up on you.”

Clarke motioned for Lexa to slow down, and Lexa stilled her finger inside Clarke, her warm breath on Clarke’s clit.

“We’re fine, we just don’t want to spread our germs. It’s just a cold, we’ll be fine, we just need some rest.”

“Alright…well, call back here if you need anything. I will let your counsellors know that you two won’t be joining the group today. Just to make sure, we’ll send someone over later to check up on you.”

Clarke conceded, not wanting to argue this further to seem suspicious.

“Ok, thank you Indra, bye.” Clarke said, throwing the phone on the bedside table and grabbing Lexa’s face in her hands.

“You. Are the devil.” She stuck her tongue in Lexa’s mouth and licked greedily, hungry for her own taste on the girl’s tongue. Lexa smiled into the kiss, and went back down between Clarke’s legs. Clarke wasted no time in opening her legs wide for her girlfriend, desperate to come from her incessant teasing.

“Please Lex, oh my God, put your mouth on me again.”

Lexa obliged immediately, sealing her mouth around the girl’s clit, pressing it roughly with her tongue as Clarke bucked up into her mouth, holding Lexa against her. She was so desperate she practically rode Lexa’s tongue, her hips thrusting up against her, her hands locked tightly in Lexa’s hair.

Lexa was growing increasingly wet, completely awed by Clarke’s reaction to her. Clarke was lost in her pleasure and essentially fucking herself on Lexa’s expert tongue.

“Oh my God, Lexa, Lexa, don’t stop.” Lexa increased the force of her tongue and slid in two fingers into her dripping heat, curling them upwards, feeling her girlfriend clench deliciously around her fingers.

“FUCK. Lex!” Clarke’s hips bucked one last time and she came with a long groan, her body twitching as Lexa licked her through her orgasm, her fingers massaging Clarke’s walls as she rode it out. When she finished trembling, her breathing erratic, eyes closed, Lexa slowly removed her fingers and kissed her way back up her body, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

“I love you.” Clarke breathed in her haze.

“What?” Lexa thought she was joking, saying it only in the aftermath of a really good orgasm.

“I love you.” Clarke said again.

Lexa looked into her eyes, her hand resting against Clarke’s cheek, looking into her eyes.

“You mean that? We’ve barely known each other two months Clarke.”

Clarke leaned up, pressing her lips softly and sweetly against Lexa’s. She curled a strand of Lexa’s hair around her fingers, and trailed her hand along the brunette’s jawline.

“Of course I mean it. I know we haven’t known each other long. But I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. Like you were always inside me.”

Lexa smiled, her eyes welling up with tears.

“Clarke…there’s just so much you don’t know about me, so much I don’t know about you…”

“I know. And I still love you. Right now, I love you. And I wanted to tell you that. I don’t know how long we’ll last, I don’t know what will happen. But you make me feel warm. This summer, when I met you that first day, God, I knew you’d change my life. And I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Things will change Clarke, how do you know you’ll love me outside of this world? What if this is just a summer romance, and we’re not meant for the real world?”

 “You really think that’s true?”

“No. I want to be with you. It’s just been a long time since I’ve said those words to someone, or had them said to me.”

“Don’t be scared Lex. You don’t have to say it back.” Clarke said, kissing her temple softly.

“I want to. God I do…I’m just scared. I want this to be real so much. I really didn’t think I’d be able to open myself up again, or want to. You’ve made me want to. I’ve felt so much these last two months, and I feel like we’ve known each other forever too. There’s just a lot I haven’t told you. I don’t want you to say you love me and regret it once you learn more about me.”

Clarke propped herself up on her elbow, tracing lines up and down Lexa’s arm.

“Don’t be scared baby.” She pressed a kiss to Lexa’s shoulder. “Let’s just enjoy this. And whatever happens, we deal with it. I’m a live-in-the-moment kind of a girl. And this is a pretty good fucking moment right now.”

Lexa smiles, facing Clarke, looking into her eyes.

“This doesn’t have to be heavy you know?” Clarke says, tangling their hands together.

“It doesn’t have to change us, you just have to hear it and know I mean it right now.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Clarke asks.

“Okay.” Lexa confirms. She kisses Clarke’s hands as confirmation.

“So can I show you?”

“Show me what, Clarke?” Lexa asks, perplexed.

“How much I mean it.” Lexa cocks an eyebrow, and Clarke smirks.

“If you must.” Lexa says, smiling. Clarke rolls herself on top of Lexa, trailing kisses down until she's pressing them between Lexa's legs.

“I must.”


	4. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More filth. Strap-on sex. Teasing game taken from Shane and Carmen's "Too Hot" from The L Word. Enjoy :)

“I won’t see you for awhile.” Lexa said, her hand playing idly with Clarke’s fingers while they sat on the dock.

“Don’t remind me.” Clarke said, leaning her head on Lexa’s shoulder, staring off at the sun setting over the water.

“It won’t be too long. Three weeks and then we get to do this again.” Lexa said, cupping Clarke’s face and kissing her softly, tenderly for a moment, leaving her forehead pressed against the blonde.

“Three long weeks.” Clarke said, rolling her eyes.

“We can facetime. Text. Call. Whatever. It won’t be too long.”

“Hmm, phone sex?” Clarke asked, her nose nuzzling against Lexa’s neck.

“Maybe…” Lexa said, smirking.

“I’ll miss touching you. Now that I’ve gotten a taste of you…I don’t want to be anywhere else but between your legs.” Clarke said, spurring Lexa on, trying to get a rise out of her. She slowly nibbled Lexa’s ear and slid her hand around her hip, massaging her side slowly.

“Let’s go back to our cabin. It’s our last day, we should be in bed.” Clarke whined.

“What if I just wanna sit here for a while with you? The spot where we first met.” Lexa said, relaxed, with a soft smile on her face.

“Of course baby. We have time. I just want every second with you.”

“Clarke?”

“Yeah babe?” Clarke asked, looking up at her girlfriend.

“I love you.”

Clarke smiled, her whole face lighting up. She exhaled a long breath and straddled Lexa’s lap, wrapping herself around her. Lexa held her closely, arms pressing to her back while Clarke buried herself in Lexa’s neck. Lexa felt tears against her, but just rubbed Clarke’s back, waiting for the blonde to pick her head up when she was ready. 

Finally, she looked in Lexa’s eyes, her face red and puffy. Lexa brought her thumbs to her cheeks to wipe away her tears, and kissed their tracks.

“Why are you crying? You knew I love you.”

Clarke laughed as more tears fell.

“It’s just - I love you and you love me. And it’s perfect right now. And I don’t want to let go. I don’t want to be alone again without you.”

Lexa started to tear up, understanding the weight of Clarke’s words. They had both been content being alone, both happy to explore the world and not have to deal with anyone else. And now they had each other, and they never wanted to be alone again. 

“You won’t be without me. We’re always together. We were before we even came here.” Lexa whispered in her ear, holding Clarke’s hand tightly.

“You really believe that?”

“Of course I do.” Lexa said softly. “I want to talk to you about something.” She continued.

Clarke’s attention shifted and she stared at Lexa with questioning eyes.

“What is it babe?” She asked, hand running lightly through Lexa’s hair.

“Do you want to room with me? At school? Because I was thinking maybe you’d want your own space. And if anything bad happens between us it would be awkward and -“

Clarke cuts her off with a look that Lexa can’t quite read.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking right now Clarke, what is it?”

“I get where you’re coming from Lex. If you want to do that we can not be in the same room.”

“You’re ok with that?”

“Of course I am, I want whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Just so you know, I want to be with you all the time.” Lexa said.

“I know.” Clarke replied. “So do I. But we’ll be close by…fuck now I kind of want to just say fuck it and room together anyways.”

Lexa laughs shakily, “yeah, me too.”

“How are we going to give up our have-sex-whenever thing?”

“God I have no idea.” Lexa breathes, contemplating it.

“Ok, so good thing you brought this up. But we still have a little bit of time to think about it. How about…we head back to our lovely bunk. I have an idea.”

Lexa cocks an eyebrow and smirks. “Oh yeah, what kind of idea?”

“Well…” Clarke starts, hand trailing down Lexa’s arm. “We can go inside.” She presses a kiss to Lexa’s jaw. “And lay on the bed.” Kiss. Lexa reaches to place her hand on Clarke’s hip but Clarke pulls back. “No touching yet.” She kisses Lexa’s shoulder softly and continues. “We can take off all our clothes. But…no touching.”

“What? Clarke…you’re getting me worked up and we’re not going to even touch?”

“We will. But we’re going to play a little game.”

“Oh yeah? What kind?”

Clarke stands up and takes Lexa’s hand. Lexa stands up quickly and takes it, letting Clarke lead the way back to their cabin. The way Clarke sways her hips the few seconds she’s in front of her has Lexa practically drooling, and the anticipation has her wet already.

Once they’re inside, Clarke immediately starts shedding her clothes. Lexa watches, her lips parted, eyes dark with lust, staring at her girlfriend peel off every layer until she’s standing bare in front of her. She moves towards Lexa, pulling her shirt over her head and making a slow show of removing the rest of her clothes. When she pulls off her underwear, Clarke smiles, seeing the wet patch she’s already created, not even having kissed Lexa yet.

Lexa is almost shaking with anticipation, waiting for Clarke’s instructions.

She motions for Lexa to sit on the chair, and she obliges. Clarke leans over to straddle her lap, her centre pressing against Lexa’s stomach for a moment.

“We’re going to play this game where we kiss.” Clarke says, kissing Lexa softly and slowly on the lips once before kissing the back of her ear, continuing her slow torture from the dock. “And we’re not going to stop.” She continues. “But no touching. No hands anywhere.” She says.

“Clarke you’ve got to be kidding me” Lexa whines. “We’re both naked, I want to touch you.”

“Here’s the deal Lex…you touch me, and I get to do anything I want to you.”

“I touch you, you get to do anything you want to me.”

“Anything?”

“Anything baby. All yours.”

Lexa shivers and reaches for Clarke’s hips but then she remembers, putting them by her sides.

“You ready?” Clarke asks, excited.

“Ok. Yes.”

Clarke presses her lips to Lexa hurriedly, wanting to taste her. She slides her tongue in Lexa’s mouth a few kisses in, tasting the brunette and moaning at the feeling of her. Lexa takes Clarke’s bottom lip in her mouth, biting it softly and then sucking it into her mouth. Clarke whimpers and rocks against her, and Lexa can feel her wetness on her stomach. Clarke’s hands hover over Lexa’s chest for a brief moment and Lexa gives her a pointed look, but Clarke retreats, wanting Lexa to crack so she can do what she desperately wants to. She decides to make Lexa give in, she needs her to. She starts sucking at Lexa’s neck, careful not to touch her, but Lexa whines for her to come back to her lips. She obliges, sucking sweetly at Lexa’s tongue, drawing out delicious moans from her as her hips buck up, begging for friction. Her hands are begging to touch Clarke’s ass, to grip it and help her move against her.

Clarke moans into her mouth and Lexa loses it, hands cupping Clarke’s ass, fingers reaching under to feel her wetness for just a moment before she drags Clarke’s core against hers, both of them releasing a loud moan.

“You lost.” Clarke says, prideful, but still rocking against Lexa. She puts her hands immediately on Lexa’s breasts, licking a nipple into her mouth and sucking it hard, teeth nipping as she pulls away to focus on the other.

“I couldn’t help myself.” Lexa moans, pulling Clarke harder against her, nails digging into her ass.

Clarke gets off of of her, so reluctantly, and Lexa whimpers extra loudly now. She’s dripping onto the chair and needs friction against her.

“I get my prize now.” Clarke says, triumphantly.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me?” Lexa asks.

“Get on the bed, lay back and close your eyes.” Lexa obliges and Clarke goes to the other side of the room, fumbling through her bag for something. “Remember our talk about dildos?” Clarke asks.

“Clarke…” Lexa breathes out, legs shaking at the thought. “No fucking way.” She thinks.

“Baby. I’m going to make you feel so good.” Clarke says. She comes back into Lexa’s view with a dildo and a harness.

“Where the fuck did you get a strap-on?” Lexa asks, excitedly, sitting up on her elbows.

“Don’t ask questions. The harness was a little more difficult to find. But the dildo, let’s just say it was a friendly gift.”

“Some gift..” Lexa says, eyeing the toy.

She reaches up to bring Clarke down for a kiss but Clarke backs away. 

“Nope, you’re going to wait. You lost. I get to do what I want now.”

“And you don’t want to kiss me?” Lexa asks, cockily.

“Oh baby I do. But I also want you to watch as I slip into this. And I want you to watch as it disappears inside you. And I want you to cum hard as I fuck you with it. And then I want you to do the same thing to me.”

Lexa moans loudly at this, watching Clarke slip into the harness and fasten it, the dildo standing between her legs. She crawls onto the bed, hovering over Lexa, and finally presses a kiss to her lips. Lexa grabs her face with both hands and tastes her immediately, tongue exploring the entirety of her mouth. 

“Clarke, I’m so wet, please.”

“Please what baby?” Clarke says, sliding the toy against Lexa’s centre, rubbing it against her clit and then sliding down to press it against her opening. 

Lexa moans and cants her hips upwards. “Please fuck me. Fuck me.”

Clarke starts to push herself slowly inside, the head of the toy pushing into Lexa as she moans loudly, wanting to be filled.

 “Baby it hurts, please fill me up, please fuck me.” Lexa whines at Clarke’s torturously slow entry. 

“Just because I know how much you want it. God baby you’re dripping still.” Lexa's hardly ever this vocally dirty with what she wants, she knows she must be ridiculously turned on.

“Clarke!”

With that Clarke pushes deep inside her, Lexa clawing at her back as she buries herself to the hilt.

 “Oh my God.” Lexa cries out, moving her hips against Clarke, giving her the go to start thrusting.

Clarke starts a slow pace, getting Lexa used to the length as she stretches her. Clarke moans along with her, the friction against her clit feeling so deliciously good.

“Faster baby. Please.” Lexa asks. Clarke obliges immediately, increasing her pace, thrusting hard into her girlfriend. She reaches down to rub Lexa’s clit, circling it lightly as she fucks her.

“Fuck you’re so good at this. Please don’t stop.” Lexa pleads, moaning loudly at the added sensation.

“I’m going to cum Clarke.”

“Come baby I’m right there with you.” Clarke moans out.

Lexa clenches hard around the toy and comes hard, her legs spasming and hips lifting off the bed, the force of her orgasm pushing the toy out as she squirts on Clarke’s legs, Clarke coming with her as the toy hits her clit with just the right amount of pressure. They both cry out loudly, Clarke a collapsing mess on top of Lexa who is struggling to regain her breath.

“Holy fuck.” Lexa breathes out shakily, legs trembling and hands shaking.

Clarke uses all her strength to climb up Lexa’s body and kiss her, Lexa barely kissing back she’s so spent.

“How can you fuck like that baby?” Lexa asks, completely surprised.

“I just really wanted to fuck you. Thrust like that on top of you. It was amazing.”

“I loved it.” Lexa said.

“I could tell, you squirted again.”

“Oh God…” Lexa said, a little embarrassed.

“Hey, you squirted pretty early on into our sex life to be embarrassed now. But you haven’t in a while, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Clarke said, pressing a kiss to her neck.

“You want a turn now babe?” Lexa asks, visibly tired but soldiering on for her girlfriend.

“I do. But you look so tired Lex.”

“I want you to feel good too, Clarke.” Lexa says, genuinely.

Clarke smiles and takes the harness off, pulling Lexa to stand. She lets her slip into it and Lexa moves to push Clarke down, but Clarke shakes her head.

“Nope. Lay back.”

Lexa settles back onto the bed, getting the idea, and Clarke climbs on top of her. She rubs herself against the toy, coating it in her wetness, kissing Lexa roughly.

“I’ll do all the work baby.”  
   
“You just did all the work with me.”  
   
“I have better stamina.”

“Uh, sure you do Clarke.”

“It’s ok baby, bottom out for me. Let me fuck you again.”

“Technically, I’m going to be fucking you.”

“We’ll see about that when I’m riding you.” Clarke says lustfully.

She lines her centre up with the toy and slowly pushes down on it, already slick with Lexa’s juices mixing with her own. “Oh my God” she moans, as she takes it all inside of her.

Lexa’s hands move to Clarke’s hips, ready to help her up when she’s ready to start moving. After a couple of seconds adjusting, Clarke slowly starts to raise herself up, and starts riding Lexa, hands on her chest for leverage.

Lexa thrusts upwards, trying to help Clarke out, hands helping her move up and down the length as she lets more and more slip out before she slams back down on it. 

Clarke is lost in a haze, eyes rolled back, moans coming out with every thrust as she fucks herself on the toy, while Lexa stares entranced at the goddess in front of her, fingers running over smooth skin.

“I can’t last, it feels too fucking good.” Clarke moans out. She reaches down to rub at her own clit and loses it, stilling herself as she cums and trembles against the toy while it’s buried deep inside her. She moans out a strangled cry as she cums with Lexa’s tongue sucking her neck, the thrust from her sitting upright making Clarke cum again as she jolts from the friction. Lexa keeps kissing Clarke’s neck, her collarbone and her chest while Clarke comes down from her high.

Slowly, Clarke gets off of Lexa and the toy slips out of her. Lexa takes off the harness and throws the strap-on on the chair, and lays down beside Clarke. She is breathless and Lexa understands. She strokes Clarke’s hair and then Clarke finally speaks.

“This was perfect…I’ve been saving that for so long.”

“It was perfect. I loved you fucking me. And I loved fucking you.” Lexa said, smiling.

“Me too baby. I really loved it.”

“So you really think we’ll be able to live in separate dorms?”

“Definitely not.”

“Me either.” Lexa says, laughing.


End file.
